


The time Peter got hurt

by Wisegirl1113



Series: IronDad and SpiderKid [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF MJ, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, irondad and spider-kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl1113/pseuds/Wisegirl1113
Summary: Honestly, Peter is an idiot who thinks it’s fine that he’s being bullied, MJ is pissed, Tony is worried, and Flash takes it too far.





	The time Peter got hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, remember like three weeks ago when I said I’d post ina few days? Long story short I was in the hospital because my amune system is a weak bitch. Anyway, E N J O Y
> 
> Can be a stand alone if you feel like it B U T L I K E .

The time Peter got hurt

The thing about Flash Thompson is, he gets jealous. Very. Easily. He had hated Peter for being smarter, hated him for the internship, and now hated him for knowing the Avengers. The guy despised Peter. MJ was annoyed by this because, seriously, get over it. She liked the fact that the kid who always got what he wanted had been put in his pace by not one, but four Avengers, when they’d asked Peter for help. MJ knew that they were just doing it to be a supportive family, but Flash didn’t know that. 

Flash was hurting Peter, and not just teasing him anymore. Now he was getting physical. MJ hated that guy. He started off by having people hold down her friend and beat him bloody. MJ had yelled at him for letting the bully get away with it, but Peter had calmly said “I’ll heal, other people he targets don’t” While trying to scrub blood off his face at the water fountain. 

During movie night that week, the one night Peter didn’t patrol, MJ had gone to grab some food from the kitchen when she caught Tony. “Hey, I’m worried about Peter.”

“Welcome to my every waking thought.” Tony had replied dryly. MJ rolled her eyes.

“His injuries in the suit are reported, but what about getting hurt out of the suit?”

“To the workshop!” 

-

Today was something else though. Flash was angrier than normal. Maybe something had happened at home or something. Nonetheless, he’d taken it out on Peter. All morning he’d bothered Peter about being a loser, or weak, or dumb. Peter was a loser, but he wasn’t weak or dumb. MJ was well aware of his hero alter ego, and also knew that he was a genius.

PE rolled around and things were only getting worse. Flash had shoved Peter so hard into a locker that the metal bent. Thank God for super human strength or Peter would have a concussion. Now though, MJ was seriously worried. Non life threatening injuries were not reported to Stark via the watch on Peter’s wrist. Flash could do a lot of non life threatening things in a room full of dangerous activities. Her panic only worsened when they were told that the guys would be doing their swimming unit, while the girls lifted weights, then next week, they’d switch. 

“Watch Flash closely. Call Stark if he does something you don’t like,” she’d told Ned, considering that Peter would never ask for help. He’d nodded and glanced at Peter, who was being shoved again. “Counting on you Leeds.”

\- 

As Peter had predicted, Flash hated him more now. Less people joined in, which was nice, but Flash made up for it with more hits and jokes. MJ was mad, snapping at flash more often. It was sweet, in a scary kind of way. 

Peter swiftly changed into swim trunks and headed to the pool. Peter was a great swimmer. As long as no parachutes tried to kill him, he’d do fine. 

At the end of the period, coach let them do whatever. Most people got out, but some people, like Peter, stayed in. He and Ned we messing about, splashing and pushing lightly. Flash apparently wanted in on the fun. He was now doing the same with his friends and made his way around to shoving Peter underwater. He grabbed his shoulders and went under with him, holding Peter down while he fought his mind’s flashes of the parachute and Flash’s hands. Flash eventually needed air so he vaulted upwards, shoving Peter down to gain momentum. He broke the surface and got out, laughing. Ned stared at where Peter had gone under. Peter didn’t come back up. Red light was flashing faintly. Peter’s watch. 

“Get MJ.” The other few who had stayed behind scrambled to comply. Ned dove under and began to pull Peter out. 

-

Tony was bored. This meeting was dull but Pepper insisted he be there. Then something happened that simultaneously relieved him from the meeting and scared him shitless. His watch blared loudly. Pepper glared at him but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He showed her the red flashing screen of his watch and she nodded. Peter needed him. He activated his suit and flew to Peter’s school. 

-

Ned was performing CPR when she got there. “Move!” She shoved everyone out of her was and Ned let her take over. Not breathing. Weak pulse. “Come on idiot, BREATHE!” Thirty chest compressions. She pinched his nose and pulled open his mouth. MJ barely registered the crash of a window breaking as she pushed air into Peter’s lungs. Still not breathing. She started to repeat the process, but was stopped by a metal hand on her shoulder. Stark. 

“Let me.” She moved and Tony used the equipment he had to start Peter breathing again. Within ten seconds, Peter was gasping and spluttering our water. She sighed weakly in relief. 

“Woah. Tony Stark.” Flash was too busy being in awe to notice everyone glaring at him. MJ moved first, shoving him on the shoulder. 

“You could’ve killed him!” She shoved again. “Calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people! What the fuck gave you the idea that underwater was a great place to shove someone?! If he drowned, you wouldn’t be in jail, you’d be in a grave.” Their teacher was approaching now, looking mildly confused. 

“Hey dipshit.” Tony said glaring at coach. “You never leave swimming kids unattended. That’s common sense.” He growled out, still rubbing Peter’s back gently. 

“How did you know he needed help?” Asked one girl who’d come to see the fuss. 

“His watch.” Tony said. “It alerts me if he’s in mortal danger.” Peter was leaning on Stark, not seeming to have enough energy to worry as he normally would have. 

“I think I’ll just take Peter home now.” He sent a glare at Flash and paused. “And if you ever lay a hand on this kid again, I don’t care how old you are, this blasted is going for your face.” He gestured to his arm and wrapped Peter in his arms. “See ya on Friday, MJ, Ned.” Then he flew Peter to the medical wing of the tower and barated Bruce for information on how his boy was doing. Peter was now fine, but he would be cold and short of breath for a bit. So Tony decided to wrap up the boy in a blanket and cuddle him on the couch with Disney movies. 

“Thanks Tony.” He murmured sleepily, resting his head on the man’s chest. His eyes fluttered as he valiantly tried to stay awake through Monsters Inc., but he didn’t stand a chance. Peter was dozing peacefully by the time Boo crashed Mike’s date. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” He mused softly, brushing the hair off the little hero’s brow. “God, you scared me. I don’t think I’d live if something happened to you, underoos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry it’s late as hell, but I hope it was good. This one was a bit less happy... oops. Anyway. Now that I’m done dying, I’ll post within a week ish. Also, there are conciquences for Flash’s actions in the next one.


End file.
